


Pancakes

by Karin Mazaki (KarinMazaki)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinMazaki/pseuds/Karin%20Mazaki
Summary: America goes to Canada's house for breakfast and things get interesting.





	

Pancakes  
Canada was excited, America came over for breakfast again. It pleased him that America said his pancakes were the lightest and fluffiest. Canada served a huge plateful and passed the butter. America slipped pats of butter on each pancake. Canada was amused as he watched. He reached for the syrup and poured some on his stack and handed it to America.  
“Here America, have some syrup.”  
“That’s alright. I got it covered.”  
America reached into his bag on the floor and pulled out a syrup bottle. Canada was miffed and snatched the bottle from his hands. It looked very much like his own, it was maple leaf shaped but on the back was a “Made in Vermont” label. Canada set the glass bottle down instead of whipping at America’s head. America was amused and smirked at him. Canada shook a finger in America’s face and said:  
“Oh you…when will you learn that Canadian maple syrup is the best in the w…”  
Canada was cut short as America grabbed his hand. He leaned forward and licked a bit of sticky syrup from Canada’s finger. Canada blushed as the guy began to suck his finger. Transfixed he could only watch as America licked and sucked all of his fingers. Canada’s breath caught and his eyes closed. After a minute, America released him and said:  
“I’m not sure which syrup tastes the best.”  
America crossed the distance and locked lips with Canada. America kissed him passionately, tasting his lips, tongue and teeth. Finally he sat back down and looked pleased at the dazed, flushed and turned on Canada.   
“I think you’re right, Canada. Your syrup tastes the best.”  
Canada broke out of his daze and smiled.   
“Oh you…”  
ceo  
Please review.


End file.
